The Mix Up
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! the Harry Potter stars come to the Tipton. Maddie likes Dan but Dan likes London but London likes Robert but Robert likes Maddie. Zack and Cody both fall for Bonnie but Bonnie only likes one of them. who is it? read to find out!
1. Who Likes Who?

**For all you Harry Potter stars fans! And for all you Suite Life of Zack and Cody fans! I was just reading some fanfics when I thought of this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody (although I wish I did so I could date Dylan Sprouse) and I don't own the Harry Potter stars (although I wish I did so I could date Daniel Radcliffe). **

London walked into the lobby of the hotel with a look on her face. She walked over to the candy counter to talk to Maddie but was paralyzed still with the look.

"London, are you alright?" Maddie asked.

"I just saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." London answered.

"And?" Maddie asked.

"And the guy that played Cedric Diggory was so hot."

"Ew, that guy is so ugly." Maddie said.

"And the guy that played Harry Potter was the ugliest person on the planet."

"Uh, hello? I happen to like him!"

"Who do you like?" a voice that sounded like Zack Martin asked.

"Daniel Radcliffe." Maddie said.

"Who's Daniel Radcliffe?" London asked.

"The guy that plays Harry Potter!" Maddie answered.

"Ew, he's ugly." London and Zack said at the same time.

"So is Robert Pattinson." Maddie said.

"Who's he?" London and Zack asked.

"The guy that plays Cedric Diggory." Maddie said.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot!" London said, jumping up and down.

"How can you like Daniel Radcliffe?" Zack asked.

"I just do, okay?" Maddie said.

"Fine, but you will be mine." Zack said and with that he was off.

As Zack walked off, Carey went to her singing rehearsal but Mr. Moseby pulled her aside.

"Carey, I have been meaning to talk to you," Mr. Moseby said.

"What, am I fired?" Carey asked.

"No, but it's about Zack and Cody." Mr. Moseby said.

"What have they done now?" Carey asked.

"Nothing…yet. But we have some famous celebrities coming and I need you to keep them under control."

"Don't worry, Mr. Moseby!"

"That usually means worry." Mr. Moseby walked off in distress.

A day later, nine people walked into the Tipton hotel with cameras taking pictures. All of the nine people were smiling. Mr. Moseby went up to welcome then and then told the people taking the pictures to go away.

"Welcome!" Mr. Moseby said. "Your suites on the top floor are almost ready but we found that the people who were in them before had completely trashed the place, so we are just doing a last minute clean up. Will you be alright in the lobby?"

There were murmurs of "Yes" and "Yeah" and "Of course." Mr. Moseby left.

If you do not know who these nine people are, I will tell you right away. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Clemence Poesy, Stanislav Ianveski, Robert Pattinson, Bonnie Wright, and Oliver and James Phelps. Also known as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Ginny Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley.

Maddie glanced up from her magazine to see that nine people were sitting on the couches just talking to each other. Everyone else was gone. It was only these nine people.

Dan was talking to Robert.

"This is a great hotel, you did excellent choosing this one," Dan said.

"Yeah," Robert said. "But the reason I chose this one is because I know that there are a lot of hot girls in America." Robert looked up and saw Maddie, the only regular person left. "Like her."

Dan looked around to see Maddie, who had glanced up from her magazine, looking at him. He turned back around.

"Do you want to go and talk to her or something?" Dan asked.

Robert nodded his head and walked off in her direction. Dan rolled his eyes and followed.

Maddie noticed Dan and Robert walking towards her. She wanted to flirt with Dan so badly but pushed the thought away. She had to act business-like.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" Maddie asked.

"How about a date?" Robert asked, flashing a toothy smile in Maddie's direction.

"Uh…" Maddie was saying just as London entered the lobby and noticed Robert Pattinson. She decided to act normal and walked up to Maddie. Robert and Dan backed up.

"Hey, Maddie." London said.

"Hey, London." Maddie said.

Dan was looking at London.

"Whoa, she's hot!" Dan whispered to Robert under his breath.

"Go talk to her, then." Robert whispered back.

"Right," Dan said. He walked up to the candy counter again and Maddie decided to try and be herself again. London looked at him as though he was the ugliest person on the planet.

"Hello," Dan said a bit nervously.

"Hello," London said cheerfully, although she was secretly wondering where he was buying his clothes. Wherever it was, it wasn't Abercrombie and Fitch. "Are you from England?"

"Yes, we all are." Dan said, gesturing towards everyone. Robert was still eyeing Maddie, who felt like hiding behind her magazine.

"Actually, we're all going to be going out to dinner tomorrow night, to celebrate the success of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," Robert said. "Would you two like to be our dates?"

"Who with who?" London asked.

"I-I'll be with you, London." Dan said nervously, remembering what her name was from the conversation London had had with Maddie.

"And I'll be with Maddie," Robert said confidently.

"Uh…" Maddie and London looked at each other.

Zack and Cody came out of the elevator to see the two stars talking to Maddie and London and the other seven just over there talking amongst themselves.

Zack was about to go right up to Maddie when Cody tugged on his shirt.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Look," Cody said, pointing at Bonnie.

"Whoa, hot-tee!" Zack said.

"I thought you liked Maddie." Cody said.

"Until I saw that babe!" Zack said. "Wasn't she in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire? Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah," Cody said.

"Whoa, rich, famous, and beautiful!" Zack said.

"Zack, it's what's inside that counts," Cody said.

"And whatever's on the outside is just a bonus!" Zack started heading towards the crowd with Cody. Cody wasn't going to let his feelings show that he liked her. They walked up to her, and Bonnie, who was in a very active conversation with Rupert and Emma, turned around to see them.

"Um, hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"How about a movie?" Zack asked, immediately putting on the charm.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked.

"Excuse my brother, he has problems." Cody said. Bonnie noticed him for the first time.

"So, who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Cody, and that's Zack." Cody said.

"Well, as you must already know, I'm Bonnie, and that's Rupert and that's Emma. Pleasure to meet you two."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Zack said. "So, what about that movie, huh?"

"Uh, I'll get back to you on that." Bonnie said.

"Well, I'll be here tomorrow too, call me!" Zack said as he walked off, giving her the call signal.

Cody shook his head and sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Bonnie asked, staring worriedly after Zack.

"Most of the time," Cody said. "You don't wanna know."

"But, I do want to know about you," Bonnie said. "We're all going out to dinner tomorrow night. How about you come along?"

"I don't know, I don't usually do things without Zack." Cody said.

"Well, if you must, bring him along." Bonnie said. "Meet us in 2500 on the top floor. You'll know where to find it, right?"

"Yeah, my brother and I live here." Cody said.

"Well, then, I'll see the both of you tomorrow." Bonnie said. "Goodbye, Cody."

"Bye," Cody said. He left to go up to his suite. He had a date! An actual date!

But then he remembered. Zack was invited. And with Zack there, things weren't going to go so well if he wanted to hook up with Bonnie.


	2. No Mars Bars

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like this story! Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't ask. **

Up in London's suite, Maddie paced while London sat down.

"How could this happen?" Maddie asked. "How could this be? London, you are so lucky!"

"Lucky? To be going out with a freak like him?" London said. "You're the lucky one! You're going out with Cedric Diggory!"

"His name is Robert Pattinson, and for some reason he told me he goes by Rob!" Maddie said.

"I'm going out with Harry Potter." London said and her eyes widened.

"His name is Daniel Radcliffe!" Maddie said.

"And for some reason he told me he goes by Dan!" London said, shaking her head with a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay, we need a plan." Maddie said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" London asked. "It's not as if we can make them jealous or anything."

"Of course we can do that, braniac!" Maddie said. Then, here eyes widened and she grinned. "And that's what we'll do! We'll make them jealous! You just act flirtatious with Rob and I'll act flirtatious with Dan."

"Wait, so his name isn't Cedric Diggory?" London said.

"No! His name is Robert Pattinson!" Maddie said.

"But you just said his name was Rob!" London said.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie said.

Cody walked into his and Zack's suite. He had been thinking for a while. He walked into his room to find Zack lying on his bed with a pencil and a sheet of printing paper.

"Hey, little bro." Zack said.

"Hey." Cody said. "So, whatcha doing?"

"Drawing," Zack said, showing him a cartoon picture of strong man with a lot of weapons.

"More like doodling," Cody muttered quietly so Zack wouldn't hear it. "Anyways, I've got some good news."

"Does Bonnie want to go out with me?" Zack asked.

"Close," Cody said. "She invited us both to dinner tomorrow night."

"Holy crud! I've got a date with Bonnie Wright!"

"We've got a date with Bonnie Wright." Cody corrected him.

"Well, forget about you! I've got to find myself an outfit!" Zack said. He put his drawing down and left the suite.

"And I had to tell him." Cody said, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Bonnie said as she and Emma Watson entered the suite they would be sharing.

"It's absolutely dazzling." Emma said.

"Hey, we're here!" two voices said. Bonnie and Emma turned around to see Oliver and James Phelps.

"Oh…er…hello!" Emma said.

"We thought that just the two of us were going to share." Bonnie said.

"It was, but we decided that you two needed some fun in your suite," Oliver said.

"Besides, Dan, Rob, and Rupert don't want us in their suite anymore." James said.

"Well, that's pretty rude of them." Bonnie said.

"Hmm," Emma said, shaking her head.

"Okay, so we decided to just be with you guys." James said.

"But, we're almost full!" Emma said. "Why don't you share a suite with Clemence and Stan?"

"Better, why doesn't Clemence share with us?" Bonnie suggested.

"Okay, we'll switch the room arrangements." James said.

"Clemence, they want you to stay in their suite!" Oliver called down the hallway.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to take a nap!" an old lady said through her open door where her face stuck out.

"Then take it somewhere else!" James said.

"We're here for the week!" Oliver said.

The lady rolled her eyes and closed her doors, muttering, "British people,"

"We heard that!" Oliver said.

"And we think Americans are just as crazy!" James added.

"Rob, you rock!" Dan said in their suite. "You got me the hottest date in America!"

"It's London Tipton," Rob said. "Her father owns the hotel."

"She seems so suite, and she's so cute!" Dan said.

"Well, as for me, I just got a regular American. I love regular people." Rob said, nodding his head.

"Uh, hello, are you two going to unpack your luggage or am I going to have to do it for you?" Rupert said.

Dan and Rob looked at each other. "You do it for us." they both said.

"I'm not your slave!" Rupert said. "And it was a joke!"

"Then why'd you suggest it?" Rob asked stupidly.

"Because it was a joke!" Rupert said.

"Rob, just forget it. He was kidding." Dan said impatiently.

"You know, why don't we just have the maids do it for us?" Rupert suggested.

"Good idea! I'll call room service!" Rob said, and with that he left the room to get the phone. Rupert walked up to Dan.

"So, who's London?" Rupert asked.

"This really hot girl who's going out to dinner with me tomorrow night!" Dan said.

"And who's that girl Rob's going with, the girl who's just a 'regular American?'"

"A girl named Maddie. She's nice, and you'll meet her if you go to the candy-counter to buy candy."

"Hmmm," Rupert said. "Well, I do like Mars Bars."

"What! No Mars Bars!" Rupert exclaimed as he asked Maddie, the candy counter girl for a Mars Bar.

"No, but we do have Snickers, Hershey's, and other chocolates if you're interested." Maddie said.

"No Mars Bars," Rupert repeated blankly.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have them in California!"

"Do you stock any Harry Potter candies?" Rupert asked bleakly.

"Yes, I stock Pumpkin Pasties and Droobles Best Blowing Gum," Maddie said sarcastically. "No, you have to go to Borders book store to get any Harry Potter candy."

"This is the worst candy counter I've ever been to!" Rupert said and before Maddie could say anything, he was off.


	3. Clothes, Plans, and Mary Margaret

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know I made a mistake in the last one, saying that the Tipton was in California, but I got confused and have no idea how to fix it, so we're all just gonna pretend that it says Boston, all right? Good!**

**Disclaimer: why do we even put these here? I don't own anyone! And if I did, would I really be here right now? I would be out there, dating Dylan Sprouse. But I'm not that obsessed with him. I mean, I took all my posters down and made a poster book but…okay, let's just get on with the story.**

Zack and Cody were at the mall, looking for clothes for tomorrow night.

"Cody, what do you wear when you're on a date?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, clothes!" Cody suggested.

"Should I just wear jeans and a shirt or should I rent a tux?" Zack asked.

"Just wear a nice looking top and some black pants." Cody said.

"No way! Then I'll look like the dork you are!" Zack said.

"Dude, relax." Cody said.

"I can't relax. I have a date with Bonnie Wright, the hottest British person ever! And it's tomorrow!"

"He doesn't even know." Cody said under his breath, unheard by Zack, who was looking at everything frantically.

"Cody, does this top match with these pants?" Zack asked, holding up a top and a pair of pants.

"Now you're acting like me when I had my date with Irma the night she dumped me." Cody said.

"Forget about Irma, I need to know!" Zack said.

"Sure, whatever." Cody said. Zack put them in Cody's hands. Soon, he was moving all over the place and stacking clothes into Cody's arms.

"Okay, I'm ready to try on." Zack announced to Cody. He put one more shirt on tip of the huge stack of clothes and Cody fell over. "Well, get up. the clothes aren't gonna take themselves."

While Rupert was at Borders, getting his Harry Potter candy, many people kept walking up to him and asking for his autograph. He gave them. Finally, he was at the front of the line with his Chocolate Frogs, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean, Acid Pops, and Cockroach Clusters. At the register was a gorgeous black haired girl with dark colored skin. For once in his life, Rupert was silence and couldn't speak. His mouth was all dry and he thought that whatever came out of his mouth would be stupid.

"Hello, find everything you need?" the girl asked.

"Um…mu…uh…yeah." Rupert said.

"Hey, you're Rupert Grint, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"Um…uh…yeah." Rupert said. "That's me."

"That's really cool. I'm Mary Margaret." The girl said. She extended her hand and Rupert shook it. "How do you like Boston so far?"

"Boston's…uh…good…uh…great." Rupert said.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, I'm just usually shy around pretty girls –" Rupert said without thinking.

"You think I'm pretty?" Mary Margaret smiled.

"Why can't he choose me?" a crazy fan girl from the side said. Rupert ignored her.

"Well, it's not every day a boy comes across a beautiful girl like yourself." Rupert said, not as shy anymore.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

The two stared at each other for a couple of minutes, not saying anything. Finally, the moment of silence was broken by a man at the end of the line yelling "Hurry it up! we wanna buy our books!"

"Sorry, sir." Mary Margaret said quickly. She took the price of all the candy and Rupert paid but didn't leave, even after he had his candy.

"Um…I was just wondering..um…uh…well, the whole cast of Harry Potter is…uh…going out for dinner tomorrow and I was just wondering…um…if you would…like to go to dinner…with me?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret said.

"Excellent!" Rupert said. "Meet me at the Tipton hotel entrance at six thirty. We're leaving at seven and I want to introduce you to everybody."

"I can't wait." Mary Margaret said. There was another moment of silence. Both of their heads moved closer together until a man yelled "Move it!"

Rupert and Mary Margaret blushed. "See you tomorrow." Rupert said, kissing her on her cheek before leaving. Once out of Borders, he started yelling "I GOT A DATE WITH A HOTTIE! WHOOHOO!" he started dancing, too, to no music, and skipping and doing every happy thing a boy can do without noticing everybody staring at him.

Maddie and London were still in London's suite.

"So all I have to do is act flirtatious with Dan?" London asked.

"No, you act flirtatious with Rob." Maddie said.

"Then who acts flirtatious with Dan?" London asked.

"Me." Maddie said.

"But Dan doesn't like you, he likes me." London said.

"But you don't like him, you like Rob." Maddie said.

"Then who likes Dan?" London asked.

"Me." Maddie said.

"But he doesn't like you back."

"We're gonna make him like me back."

"We? Who says I'm in this?"

"You said it, because you want Rob."

"So I don't want Dan?"

"No, but Dan wants you."

"Then who wants you?"

"Rob."

"Why does Rob like you?"

"I don't know, just stick with the plan!"

"What plan?"

"The plan I just told you!"

"Wait, the one where I act flirtatious with Rob and you act flirtatious with Dan?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say so? I already know that plan."


	4. One Wrong Man and Two Hot Girls

**Sorry it took a while, guys! I just don't like updating very much (you can all tell, can't you?) Well, anyways, here's the next chapter! Can't say much! Oh, and if I make any mistakes, please tell me. I don't have a beta, but I don't want one (no offense to those who want to be my beta, and no offense to me being the self-centered person I am) I just like doing things myself.**

**Enough of my babbling.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own the SLOZC or the Harry Potter stars? If I did, would I even be here? No, I would be too busy trying to touch up my English accent to get a roll in a Harry Potter movie or in the SLOZC. But I wouldn't need an English accent for that.**

**I'm babbling. Here's the chapter!**

James and Oliver were walking through the hotel of the Tipton lobby. Smiles were plastered on both of their faces. Their red hair was bobbing up and down as they took each step. Girls stopped their conversations with the other girls just to gaze at how hot they were.

James and Oliver decided to sit down on the couch.

"Ah, what a beautiful day," said Oliver just as they heard some thunder from outside.

It was just then that Rupert ran inside, his hands over his head.

"It's pouring outside!" he said.

"No offense, but no duh," said James.

"You got a date yet?" asked Oliver.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Rupert. "She is a pretty brunette, all-American, though. And, did I mention that she is the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world?"

"Well, there's a shocker," said James.

"You haven't stopped talking about her, Rupert, I think we get it," said Oliver.

"Oh yeah? Well, who have you two got a date with, then?"

James and Oliver looked at each other.

"He has a point," said James.

"I'd like an American," said Oliver.

"They're all American's here," said James.

"I want a real American," said Oliver.

"Give it a rest."

"No, you give it a rest."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"You!"

"You!"

"Shut up!" roared Rupert. "Both of you, just give it a rest!"

James and Oliver looked up at Rupert.

"No, you," they said in unison. Rupert rolled his eyes and left. And it was just as he left that two very pretty girls, about one year younger than James and Oliver, sat down on the couch opposite them, not noticing them, and started gossiping.

"Did you hear about Kara?"

"Oh, yeah, she just got that role in that new TV series."

"I'm so happy for her."

"I knew her agent would pay off someday."

James and Oliver weren't listening to their conversations, though. They were just staring at how beautiful they were. Then, they turned to each other and started communicating in their secret language.

"Mimo dey lasr harf?" (Should we do it?) asked Oliver.

"Hio jer dey mimo!" (I say we should.) said James.

"Ney ler," (You first.) said Oliver.

"Hesr, ney!" (No, you!) said James.

"Hesr ney!" (No, you!)

"Hesr ney!"

"Hesr ney!"

"Hesr ney!"

"Bably, jers lasr harf hastledsy," (Wait, let's do it together,) said Oliver.

"Krawded," (Agreed,) said James.

The two girls were still talking. James and Oliver stood up and walked over.

"Hello," they both said together.

"Hello," the two girls said together.

"You look familiar," said the brunette. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"Yes, you have," said the blonde. "They're the twins from the Harry Potter movies."

"Oh," said the brunette. Then, she started blushing. "Hi…um…my name's…Jamie."

"Yeah, and I'm Lizzie," said the blonde more bravely then the brunette. Obviously, she held the courage out of the two of them.

"Nice to meet you," said Oliver. "I'm Oliver –"

"And I'm James," said James. "Once again, pleased to meet you."

"Not as pleased as we are," Jamie blurted out.

"Give us a moment, please," said James. He took Oliver aside.

"Okay, I get the blonde, you get the brunette," said James.

"Done," said Oliver. They walked back.

"Anyways," the two twins said in unison.

"We're going out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate the success of the fourth Harry Potter movie," said Oliver.

"I was wondering, Lizzie, would you like to come with me?" asked James.

"And Jamie, would you like to come with me?" asked Oliver.

The two girls were speechless.

"Sure," they said in unison.

"Great," said the twins in unison.

"Meet us right here tomorrow night at seven," said James.

"Until tomorrow, I see you again, Jamie," said Oliver, causing Jamie to blush.

"Until tomorrow," said Jamie.

"We can't wait," said Lizzie.

"Trust us, nor can we," said James.

Emma was walking around the hotel with Maddie. Maddie was just so down to earth and didn't really care that you were famous, she would just be your friend. And she was now Emma's new friend.

"So, how do you like Boston so far?" asked Maddie.

"Oh, it's excellent," said Emma. "I've had so much fun here, and I really wish I didn't have to leave."

"Yeah, I wish the same," said Maddie. "Maybe we could exchange e-mail addresses!"

"I don't have an e-mail," said Emma. "Too many fans have tried to e-mail me, trying to get in contact, so I've just disconnected my e-mail."

"Oh," said Maddie, a bit depressed.

"But…maybe I could start a new one, just for friends," said Emma.

"I'll help you if you need any," said Maddie.

"Thanks, Maddie," said Emma.

"So, you find a date for dinner tomorrow?" asked Maddie.

"Actually…no," said Emma.

"No?" said Maddie.

"No," said Emma. "I've met plenty of boys here, but just not the right one. And it's sort of weird for a girl to ask a boy."

"Bonnie did it," said Maddie. She had become friends with Bonnie as well.

"Yeah, but Bonnie does everything," said Emma. "She's really daring. I'm not like that."

"I could always ask for you," suggested Maddie.

"Yeah, but I don't know who –" Emma was cut off by accidentally knocking into a boy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said Emma.

"It's okay, completely my fault," said the boy. He looked into Emma's eyes. "Hm…so you're Emma Watson."

"Yeah, that's me, and I don't know who you are," said Emma lamely.

"I'm Steven, just checked in," he said. Maddie looked at this guy and, for some reason, felt he didn't really like Emma.

"Well," said Emma, looking at Maddie, hoping she would get the message. But she didn't. "Well…we're all going out to dinner tomorrow night, and I was just wondering whether…you know…you would like to be my date?"

"I would love to," said Steven. "Well, I've got to go. So, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. In the lobby?"

"At seven," said Emma. Steven walked away and Emma sighed.

"Isn't he just so hot?" she asked. Maddie, being the honest, truthful friend she was, was going to answer, but didn't want to make Emma mad.

"I think he's just the one for you," Maddie lied.

"Now, about you," said Emma. "I can tell that you don't really like Rob."

"Huh?" asked Maddie, totally giving away that she wasn't being truthful about Rob. "I do too like Rob."

"Maddie, you're lying," said Emma.

"Well…okay…so I don't like Rob the way he likes me," said Maddie. "I guess I sort of…well…"

"Like Dan?" Emma finished.

"How did you know?" asked Maddie.

"I could tell by the time you first looked at Dan in person, your eyes glowed. And when Rob asked you to the dinner, you just sort of…looked let down, like you wanted Dan."

"Well…I do want Dan."

"Then go for it."

"I can't. I'm a girl. Girl's don't ask guys to dinner's."

"Bonnie did. I did. Now it's your turn, and then I can say you did."

"Well, I have another plan with London."

"And I'm going to take a guess on this one," said Emma. "You are planning to be flirtatious with Dan while London, whom I've figured out likes Rob, will ask flirtatious with Rob. But, the thing is, that will only make Dan jealous of Rob and Rob jealous of Dan. Then, the two will get into a whole big fight."

"Well…" said Maddie. "I'm not good around boys."

"Come on," said Emma. "I know how to cheer you up. Let's go shopping! I'm buying!"


End file.
